ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus
The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus is the main mobile suit in the first half of the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. It is piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Design & Development As the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos fought many battles with its pilot Mikazuki Augus, it became too damaged to be repaired.HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual(Official English translation) It was then temporarily left with the MS Workshop in Saisei, the home base of Teiwaz, and received an overhaul. Frame parts in the arm and leg joints were changed to those reproduced by Teiwaz, this helps to resolve the accumulated damages and also improved their movability.1/100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus manual Using Mikazuki's combat data, the mobile suit's reaction speed and mobility were increased, and adjustments are made through the Alaya-Vijnana System to deepen the link between the machine's movement and the pilot's own senses. As a result, the Gundam Frame's response rate was adjusted to match with the speed that Mikazuki senses. The suit's armaments were also rebuilt to fit Mikazuki's fighting style, and while its body armor is light, it is designed to most effectively fend off the impacts of being shot by a greater use of curved surfaces. Since Mikazuki prefers close combat, reducing damage sustained until he gets close to the opponent is a major issue. The name "Lupus" was given by the Saisei's Chief Mechanic, who was also responsible for the mobile suit's maintenance. Armaments ;*Sword-Mace :A heavy, close combat weapon developed by Teiwaz's technicians for Barbatos Lupus, its shape is designed to avoid hampering the MS' mobility. ;*200mm Gun :Mounted on forearms, the gun barrel faces backward when not in use and rotates forward when in use. The recoil when fired is absorbed by the weapon's rail slide, minimizing the effect on the control of the MS. Close combat weapon can be held in hand while the 200mm Gun is equipped. ;*Twin Mace :The main weapon for Barbatos Lupus used in a melee.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 5 box text(Official English translation) ;*Arm Rocket Launcher :Close to mid-range shooting weapons.HGIBA 1/144 Option Set 6 box text Like the 200mm gun, they are mounted on the forearms, and face backwards when not in use and rotates forward when used. Close combat weapon can be held in hand while the launchers are equipped. ;*New Sword :A sword forged by the MS workshop in Saisei for Barbatos Lupus' use.HGIBO 1/144 Hashmal manual Its blade is made of the same rare alloy as that used in mobile suit's frames, and in the hands of the right pilot, it can bisect a mobile suit. Not used in the anime. ;*Valkyrja Buster Sword :Borrowed from the V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar, it is a large sword that exceeds the mobile suit’s height, and was designed for use against mobile armors. Equipment ;*Backpack Arm :Like the original Barbatos, Barbatos Lupus has a pair of Backpack Arms on its back to mount weapons. They also contain a hidden claw each that can used for attacks. ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :The cable connecting the pilot to the machine's Alaya-Vijnana system is lengthen and can be extended out of the cockpit. This is to assist Mikazuki who has lost sensation in his right arm. Operational History Gundam Barbatos Lupus was first deployed during the defense of a half-metal mine run by Kudelia Aina Bernstein's Admoss Company. It aided the other Tekkadan's Mobile Suits, the Shiden and Shiden Custom, in repealing the attack of the Dawn Horizon Corps' Garm Rodi forces. After forcing the enemy to withdraw, the Barbatos Lupus stopped working due to an impact received from a hard landing earlier. Later it was deployed to fight off the Dawn Horizon Corps in space, destroying multiple Garm Rodis and eventually defeating the Hugo used by the group's leader Sandoval Reuters, leading to his capture by Mikazuki. During the Arbrau-SAU war, it was deployed alongside Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City and some Shidens to aid Tekkadan's Earth Branch and protected McGillis during the conflict. During a later battle in the same war, it rescued a shocked and inexperienced Hush Middy from a Geirail Scharfrichter. The Barbatos Lupus was severely damaged in the battle against Hashmal, a mobile armor from the Calamity War era. It was sent back to Saisei for an overhaul, and was upgraded into the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. Gallery ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus close up ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (2).jpg|Dispatching a Garm Rodi with Sword Mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (3).jpg| Armed with 200mm Gun and holding Sword Mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 26) Sword-Mace (4).jpg|Face close up ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 27) Sword-Mace (1).jpg|Holding Sword Mace with both hands ASW-G-08 - Gundam Barbatos Lupus.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus close up (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 27) Sword-Mace (3).jpg|Face close up (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 27) Sword-Mace (4).jpg|Defeating a Garm Rodi with Sword Mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) 200mm Gun.jpg|Attacking with 200mm Guns on both arms ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) Twin Mace (1).jpg|Charging with Twin Maces (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) Twin Mace (2).jpg|Charging with Twin Maces (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 28) Twin Mace (3).jpg|Fighting with Julieta's Reginlaze Gundam Barbatos Lupus with Twin Maces standing over Sandoval Reuters.jpg|Standing over Sandoval Reuters' Hugo ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 32) Sword-Mace (1).jpg|Fighting on earth ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 32) Sword-Mace (2).jpg|Fighting on earth (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 32) Sword-Mace (3).jpg|Fighting on earth (3) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 32) Sword-Mace (4).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 37) Sword-Mace (1).jpg|Protecting a Shiden ASW-G-08 - Gundam Barbatos Lupus..jpg|Eyes glowing (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 37) Sword-Mace (3).jpg|Eyes glowing (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 37) Sword-Mace (4).jpg|Eyes glowing (3) Gundam Barbatos Lupus without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (02).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (03).jpg|Charging Hashmal ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (04).jpg|About to strike Hasmal ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (05).jpg|Striking Hashmal's leg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (08).jpg|Tearing Hashmal's parts off with its hands ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (09).jpg|Firing Rocket Gun ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (10).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (11).jpg|Wielding Helmwige Reincar's Valkyrja Buster Sword ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (14).jpg|Finishing Hashmal ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (episode 39) without Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter (15).jpg|Taking a direct hit to the cockpit Cvhz7YUVYAAihS0.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Gunpla HGIBO-GundamBarbatosLupus.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016) - Box art 100gundambarbatoslupus.jpg|1/100 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016) - Box art SDEX-GundamBarbatosLupus.jpg|SD Gundam EX-Standard ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2016) - Box art BBSenshi-GundamBarbatosLupusDX.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #402 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (2017) - Box art Lineart Notes & Trivia *Barbatos is the 8th demon of the Ars Goetia. **The word 'Barbatos' is derived from the latin "barbatus" which means bearded. The Ars Goetia demon is often depicted with a beard, and this is reflected on the suit via the red chin piece. *"Lupus" is Latin for "wolf". *With its Alaya-Vijnana System's safety limiter removed, Barbatos Lupus' eyes glows a blood red. This may pay homage to the EXAM System, where mobile suits utilizing this system will have red eyes if the system is activated. *Barbatos Lupus' battle with Hashmal maybe a reference to the biblical confrontation between demons and angels. From another point of view, it could look like a regal knight combating a dangerous monster. *An image similar to the sigil of the demon, Barbatos, can be seen on the console upon activation. **With the same happening to the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael, it can be assumed that all Gundam Frames would have sigils on their consoles upon activation. References External links *Gundam Barbatos Lupus on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site) Category:Post Disaster Technology